


Take Care

by Animegreywolf95



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Character Death, Crying, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Men Crying, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, Sad Ending, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegreywolf95/pseuds/Animegreywolf95
Summary: One-Shot! Sometimes to protect the ones you love, you have to give up something great. That something...being yourself. Life must go on and without her, who knows if life can be the same.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Angst anyone? Sure, have some. Enjoy.
> 
> “When I’m Gone” by Joey + Rory (The lyrics are in Italics. No one is singing the song. Can think of it like a background type song)

It wasn't planned. It came out of nowhere. No one was ready. It was early. No one knew what to do.

_A bright sunrise will contradict the heavy fog that weighs you down_

This never happened before, at least in a few years though. They were coming. Sometimes they did this on purpose, coming down early. They needed to take care of those who wanted to live and hide.

I was stuck in the middle of it. I was out to do some errands. He wasn't with me; he was at the station. The kids were at home. They were old enough to take care of themselves now. With the oldest one at 25, the other being 18 and the youngest being almost 4 I knew they would be ok. They would look out for one another.

_In spite of all the funeral songs_

_The birds will make their joyful sounds_

Now though? I had to get home to make sure they were ok. The only problem is that I was on the other side of town. The forest was far away. Getting back home was going to be a problem.

I could have stopped. Hide somewhere. I didn't. I couldn't. Not when my kids were at home alone. I knew they could take care of themselves, but that didn't mean I wouldn't worry. Especially now during the time the angels were falling.

Screams were heard. I saw blood already on the streets. A building nearby was on fire.

The extermination. The time of the year everyone feared. This year though, it was a week early. No one was ready for it. No time to plan. No time to hide. It was to take care of demons unannounced to catch them off guard and kill them.

I was caught in it. Never would I have thought I would be out in the city again during this time. I told myself that I would never do this, but now I forgot how scary it was. I had more to live for now though then back then.

I hid behind a car as I watched angels fly overhead. I couldn’t fly, I would be spotted. I didn't want to be caught. I quickly looked around and ran a few more feet before ducking behind an alleyway.

My breathing was heavy, and I was trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself a moment before I could move on. Tears fell from my eyes. I was scared. I didn’t want to do this, but I had to. I was hoping Alastor was back home and taking care of the kids. The last thing I needed was for him to look for me. I didn’t want him hurt.

_You'll wonder why the earth still moves_

_You'll wonder how you'll carry on_

Finally catching my breath, I opened my eyes, cleared my eyes, and looked out into the street. I looked up and down, even into the sky. I saw nothing so I took off down the street. I kept running. I thought I would be a bit clearer this time but as I came to a corner I slowed down and looked around quickly. I saw nothing and took off again.

There was a problem.

I wasn't in the clear.

As I ran, I soon was spotted by a single exterminator that was busying killing another behind a car. It spotted me. I looked at it and my eyes went wide.

For a split second I stopped and looked at it. It lifted its head and looked at me.

I stood there in fear. It makes my body freeze. I was stuck in place. My breathing got heavy again. Tears pricked my eyes.

What do I do?

I wanted to run. To keep running. I was stuck. I felt like a deer in headlights. Just staring. The exterminator grinned as it walked up to me.

Death was staring me in the face.

_But you'll be okay on that first day when I'm gone_

This wasn’t how I wanted to go. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. Except I heard the unexpected.

Soon a scream filled the air, but it was my name.

“Heart!”

“Mom!”

_Dusk will come with fireflies_

I snapped my eyes open and looked to where the sound was. I looked behind the exterminator to see the last people I would see out in this war zone.

It was Alastor and beside him was our eldest, Elena.

_and whippoorwill and cricket's call_

Why….WHY!? They shouldn’t be out here! They should be safe at home. For once in a long time I prayed that AJ wasn’t with them. I didn’t want Loreto to be home alone.

At the sound of my name, the exterminator turned to face the two.

Alastor looked to the girl beside him and smirked, “You remember what I taught you?”

Elena nodded, “Yes dad.”

“Go give me a show then.” Alastor said with a small bow.

_And every star will take its place_

I watched as Elena disappeared into a shadow and the angel was unsure of what was going on. Before I knew it or even the angel, the girl popped out of the ground behind it and she punched right through the back of the angel then I saw her light it on fire.

The angel screamed before it felt to its knees and the rest of it on fire.

Elena yanked her hand out that was now covered in blood. “Not fireproof inside.” She stuck her tongue out.

Alastor appeared next to the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “That’s my girl.”

Finally, I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. All the fear that was with me is gone. I was now angry. I put my ears back and stomped up to the two.

_In silvery gown and purple shawl_

“What in the nine circles are you doing out here!? You should be at home!” I yelled.

Alastor put a hand to his chest, “Well when I found you not home. I got worried. I wanted to come out and look for you.”

I then gestured to Elena. “Then why is she here!?”

“I wanted to come.” The girl answered. I turned to her and saw her ears down and her eyes not on me. “Dad wanted me to stay home with AJ and Loreto, but I insisted to him that I wanted to come. AJ can look after both of themselves just fine without me.”

I gave a sigh.

“Can we please have this discussion later?” Alastor butted in. “We are expecting company and we need to get out of here.”

I looked up to see his gaze behind me and up. I looked over my shoulder and saw a few more exterminator angel’s flying this way. Although when I turned back to face the two, I gasped. The two were confused and then looked back behind them.

There were more angels and they were surrounding us.

My ears went back and so did Elena’s. I walked up to the girl and I wrapped my arms around her. Of course, she was an inch or two taller than me, but wrapped an arm around me. I felt her hold onto my shoulder tightly.

Alastor didn’t seem fazed.

_You'll lie down in our big bed_

“Dad, what do we do?” Elena asked him softly.

He looked down to us and he just had his normal wide smile on his face. “Take your mother and go home. I’ll distract them. It will be ok.”

“Alastor.” I whispered to him.

_Dread the dark and dread the dawn_

“We can’t just leave you.” Elena said frantically.

“I’ll be right behind you. Don't worry. Just get to the woods. All will be fine.” Alastor told us.

Elena and I just looked at each other. We knew we had no choice. Alastor was stubborn. When he had his mind set there was no changing it. Soon the exterminators that flew in landed and we were now completely surrounded.

“Go. Now.” Alastor demanded.

_But you'll be alright on that first night when I'm gone_

Elena’s ears were still back but she nodded. She held onto me as she made us disappear into shadows and we went past the angel’s and started to head off towards home.

When we finally stopped, Elena and I were standing at the edge of the forest. Right where the entrance to the house was. She seemed out of breath. I knew that she was still getting a hand of using her shadow magic like that. Turning into a shadow. It took a lot out of her.

“You ok?” I asked her.

She nodded. “I’m ok. I just had to stop though.”

“Come on, let’s try and walk the rest of the way.” I suggested.

“No, we can’t. It’s not safe. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll get us the rest of the way.” Elena told me.

Unknown to us that some of the exterminators had spotted us as we stood there. It was a bad idea, but Elena needed to rest. There wasn’t much we could do. They all grinned and landed softly behind us. There was at least a small group of five of the angels. By the time I heard them, my ears flicking at the sound, I turned around to see them behind us.

At that same moment though I noticed that they had raised their arms and they threw their spears all at once towards us.

“No!” I screamed.

_You will reach for me in vain_

I grabbed a hold of Elena and brought her down close to the front of me. My back to the exterminators. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was waiting for it. I knew it was coming.

Then I felt it.

A burning pain going up my back. I felt the spears get embedded into my back. I didn’t scream. I didn’t yell. I stood there with Elena in my arms. My breath was heavy now as I continued to feel the burning spread to the entire back half of myself.

Then I heard Elena screaming at me. “Mom what the fuck! Why would you do that!?”

_You'll be whispering my name_

I just gave a chuckle as I let go of her a little and looked down at her with a smile. “You're my little girl, why wouldn’t I want to protect you?”

My eyes closed as I slumped forward then, feeling my body weaken from what just happened. Elena held me as best she could, but we feel to our knees then. She had her arms wrapped around me while my arms laid weakly to my side. My head on her shoulder.

_As if sorrow were your friend_

“Your so fucking stupid. I could have gotten us away if you told me.” Elena said down to me.

I managed to open my eyes and look up at her. I saw that she had tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at me. I gave her a grin. “It wouldn’t have mattered. It all happened so fast. I just did what I thought was best.”

“That was not the best, mother! That was fucking dumb!” She yelled.

“I’d rather it be me then you pup.” I told her softly.

Soon I felt weaker than before. The burning feeling was through my entire body. It hurt but I knew it wouldn’t be long.

_And this world so alien_

As I looked at Elena, I saw the tears finally fall from her eyes. “Dad can help you, can’t he?”

“I’m afraid this is something your father can’t not help us with.” I answered.

Elena clenched her jaw and shut her eyes as she held me close. Then I saw her eyes snap open and I saw them glowing their bright red. She looked up and I knew that she was looking at the angel’s still.

The girl managed to pick me up a little and set me up beside a tree. “Stay here. I’ll be back. Then we can go home.”

“I don’t know if I’ll make it home, my light.” I whispered to her.

“DON’T SAY THAT!” She cried and looked down. “Don’t say that. You’ll be ok.”

_But life will call with daffodils_

Elena stood up and then I watched as she glared at the exterminators. Before I knew it, there was a glow around her and she transformed into her true demon form and went charging after them with a scream.

I tried to watch her fight but I was becoming too weak. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree. The heat I felt was now numbing and I couldn't move.

Soon I felt someone was in front of me, judging by the radio frequencies I heard, it had to be Alastor. I could tell he wasn’t happy. I managed to open my eyes and I did in fact see the Radio Demon standing in front of me. He looked at me, but he showed no emotion. At least not yet. I think he was trying to register what was going on.

_And morning glorious blue skies_

Alastor kneeled down in front of me. I saw him reach behind me and I felt him pull out the spears that were in my back. I felt nothing though, my body was already numb. He then faced me, and I felt him put a hand to my cheek. I leaned into his touch as I could still feel it.

I managed to smile at him. “My great buck.” I whispered.

That seemed to break the man as I saw tears in his eyes. His usual smile left, and he tried to keep up something but was having trouble. “My little wolf.” Alastor replied softly. He leaned forward until his forehead was touching my own. He kept his eyes open as he looked at me, looking into my own. “It will be ok. I have you.”

_You'll think of me some memory_

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. His one arm around my shoulders and the other took my hand. He brought my hand to his lip and kissed it, but I couldn’t fell it anymore. His tears still fell as he held me, his eyes closed, my hand pressed to his check still.

“Alastor.” I managed to get out, but he shook his head at me.

“Don’t speak, my love. Save your strength.” He said as he opened his eyes.

I gave a small chuckle at that. “Al, you know that it won't matter.”

“Yes, it will. I just need these moments with you.” The deer demon told me. “I’m sorry Heart. I’m sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I failed you.”

“You didn’t fail me Alastor.” I told him. “You did what you thought was right. It’s ok. Besides, I protected Elena. You know I’d do anything for her.”

_And softly smile to your surprise_

As if on cue, Elena returned back. She was still in her demon form. Blood dripped from her muzzle and fur. She slowly walked up to us and then laid down. She put her head in my lap, being careful of her antlers. Alastor still held my hand and put it on top of the girls head. I saw her eyes were glossed over and her fur was wet around her eyes.

I wasn't’ as strong as Alastor was. He was able to survive the attack with angel weapons. I was not. I was just a normal demon compared to Alastor. I had no powers. I wasn’t powerful. The angelic power the weapons held were killing me. To my surprise, it wasn’t dead...yet.

Besides...I had to at least say my goodbyes. If anything, I was just upset that I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to my boys. I knew I wouldn’t make it back home to where they were safe to say such words.

“Elena.” I started and the girl lifted her head a little to look at me. “I’m proud of you. So much. You still have a lot to learn and a life to live. I expect you to keep going. Keep getting stronger. Live the life you want. I was glad to call you my daughter.”

Elena closed her eyes. “Mom don’t say that, I don't want to say goodbye to you.” She shook her head. “I never thought I would have to. I wanted to live and know you’d be by my side...always.”

“Sometimes we can’t have everything we want.” I said to her. “You have your father. I know that isn’t as good, but I know he can take care of you. You have to keep an eye on your brothers too, no matter how much of a pain they might be.”

Elena just hiccupped from her tears as she laid her head against me.

I took my gaze from Elena to Alastor as he looked at me sadly. “My great buck. I love you...so much. I want you to know...that no matter what...I love you. I always will. You were the first one to ever capture my heart and you will be the only and the last.” Alastor took my hand back and brought it to his chest. “You are the love of my life and afterlife. You are my husband. The father of our children. I was so glad...to have met you...I don’t know where I’d be...without you.”

_And even though you love me still_

Alastor let out a shaky breath as he leaned down to put his forehead to mine. “My little wolf. I love you too. You’re the only one to say that you belonged to me and I will keep it that way. You have my heart my wolf, nothing will change that ever. The life I had with you I would never want to forget darling.”

I gave him a small smile. I felt it then. A darkness that was slowly taking over my vision. The world was becoming blurry. I felt nothing now. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. At least when I was leaving, I’d be in the arms of the man I loved. As painful as it was.

_You will know where you belong_

“Al?” I managed to say.

“Yes mon amour?” Alastor wondered.

“Take me home ok. Let the boys say their goodbyes...even though I won't be able to say anything.”

Alastor only nodded.

“Think you can kiss me one more time?” I asked.

I saw him smile weakly. “Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you.”

He leaned down and gently laid his lips onto mine. It was a passionate kiss. I could tell he threw a lot of love into the kiss. It made me happy though. He would be ok. They all would be ok. It would take a while to move on, but it’s not like I'd ever be leaving them. I’ll always be with them. No matter what.

He pulled away and I saw him break down into a crying fit again. I’ve never seen him like this. He held me close to his chest as he cradled my top half close to him.

Finally, I managed. “...Alastor?” He looked up and looked at me again as his tears fell. I managed to give him a big smile, at least one more time. “Just remember my love...what you always tell me.” I took a pause. “Smile…. You’re never fully dressed without one.”

That managed to get Alastor to smile big at that and he even let out a small breath of a chuckle. “I’ll never forget.” He whispered to me.

_Just give it time, we'll both be fine_

I closed my eyes at that and laid my head close to Alastor’s chest. I felt his arms around me. I felt Elena’s head on my lap.

I heard the sounds around me.

Until…

Eventually….

It just all faded away...to nothing.

_When I'm gone_

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. This song was fitting. So, it became a song one shot. Your welcome.


End file.
